1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diaphragm pump having a replaceable cartridge of the type for pumping heavy viscous chemicals and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the usual type of diaphragm pump was arranged so that the parts of the pump including the casing were assembled together whereby when the pump was worn out, it had to be replaced with a complete new pump.